


A walk in the park

by Lettum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Were-Creatures, Werepoodles, set after they move to st.petersburg, slight AU, they are still skaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettum/pseuds/Lettum
Summary: Yuuri stays late after practice one spring evening, and Victor decides to take Makkachin to the park.  When Victor finds another poodle with no owner in sight by the time he goes to leave, he decides to take it home for the night. Yuuri won't mind another dog for the night right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'ed, this just popped in my head when I should be sewing >.<
> 
> Edit: fixed typos

Victor had noticed some strange things about the Japanese skater he had grown to love during his first season as coach.

For instance he and Makkachin got along splendidly and could always be found together.

He had a strange scent of wet dog after showers in the many hotels they stayed at during the season, nothing strong but noticeable when you were as close as Victor liked to get.

He seemed to get really handsy about once a month but Victor didn't pay enough attention to the date to pin down a pattern.

But one night after practice in the off season, Yuuri said he wanted to stay a bit later. He had excess energy to burn off and the endless laps around the rink would clear his head so he could focus. Victor offered to stay to watch or help him burn off some stress at home but Yuuri assured him that nothing was wrong, he just couldn't concentrate and needed to clear his head. He would text when he was heading home. With a kiss and a goodbye Victor went home to their apartment.

Deciding that it was a nice night, Victor took Makkachin to the local park. It was a chilly spring evening when they got there and the almost full moon was just starting to rise

Spending the evening enjoying the night air, Victor let Makkachin off the leash and the poodle bounded off to explore.

It was a couple hours later that Victor decided to head home and start dinner, he still hasn't heard from Yuuri but was trying not to worry as he walked towards where Makkachin was playing with another poodle.

“Did you find a friend Makkachin?” Victor called, his dog turning at the sound of his name.

The other dog, a very large black poodle with expressive brown eyes glanced up at the voice. And did what seemed to be a double take when it's eyes landed on the skater approaching the cuddle pile it was currently in with Makkachin.

It's eyes went wide and it started to back up with it's tail between it's legs in what looked like fear when Victor drew near. Victor stopped walking and crouched down petting Makkachin who had bounded over for scratches.

“Don’t be afraid, I won't hurt you” Victor said in his sweetest voice, trying to calm the other dog. He held out his hand in greeting and smiled when the other dog approached him and licked his hand.

“There now, that's a good dog. Where is your owner? A pup as gorgeous as you shouldn't be out all alone.” Victor looked for a collar on the dog or anyone nearby that looked like they might be the big dog’s owners.

Makkachin barked at the other dog and seemed to nudge it toward Victor.

“Well why don't you come home with us tonight and we will go looking for your owner tomorrow? I know my fiancé won't mind another dog for the night” Victor grinned and lead the dogs back to their apartment.

On the walk back, Victor told the black poodle all about his wonderful fiancé. How much he loved him, what a good skater he is, and how kind the shy Japanese man is. He remarked that the dog had eyes just like his fiancé, a gorgeous shade of brown.

It was getting late once the skater and his canine charges got into the apartment, with still no word on when Yuuri would be home. Victor was starting to worry but decided to fix a light dinner before he would give his fiancé a call. He knew that with the season over his fiancé would be thinking on what to do for next season and that skating late into the night calmed the other man.

But when Victor’s call after dinner went straight to voicemail, the Russian skater grew very concerned. It was not like his Yuuri to turn off his phone. As he paced the living room, Makkachin whined at their guest.

The black poodle just curled into a ball and tried to ignore Makkachin, but the poodle wouldn’t have any of it. With a huffing sigh, Makkachin got up, walked over to the other poodle and grabbed it by the scruff of it’s neck. Victor saw this and jumped into action, having never seen his darling pooch ever lay a paw on another animal.

“Makka! Don’t bite the poor thing! Bad dog! No!” Victor tried to get Makkachin to let go of the other dog, but his companion of over ten years was stronger than he thought. Finally Makkachin stopped dragging the other poodle once it got it’s legs under itself and with a annoyed sounding huff, looked at Victor.

The big, black dog came over to the skater, looked right into his eyes and reared up on it’s hind legs, putting its giant paws on Victor’s shoulders. Victor really noticed how big the dog was, now that he was nose to snout with it. The dog started to lick Victor’s face and seemed to hold on tighter when something started to happen.

Victor stared wide eyed as the poodle began to transform, it’s color getting lighter, the paws turning into hands and the licks from a wide dog tongue turned into kisses from a warm mouth.

Once the transformation was complete, Victor was left with a very naked and very blushing Katsuki Yuuri in his arms.

“Um… I’m sorry for making you worry and I can explain?


	2. A Japanese Werepoodle in Detroit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how did Yuuri become a poodle?

“Um… I’m sorry for making you worry and I can explain? Yuuri says.

A stunned silence descended on the skaters and they just stood there staring at one another for a moment.

Yuuri blinked, naked as the day he was born, with his arms around his fiancé.

Victor blinked, then after a beat started to ramble in an increasing pitch to his fiancé.

“Why were you cuddling with Makkachin and not me?! Why didn’t you call sooner?! How did you become a… a…. Poodle?”

Leave it to Victor to think of Yuuri cuddling another being worth stressing over before thinking on the implications that his fiancé might not be quite human. Yuuri was touched that the Russian was this worried about his well being, and did feel bad about not calling or at least sending a text to let his fiancé know where he was going to be. But it was getting close to the full moon and he needed to run around the park, feel the grass and dirt between his paws and let loose for a little while.

“First, let me get some pants, then I will answer your questions.” Yuuri stopped the constant stream of words with a quick peck to Victor’s lips and dashed to their bedroom.

In the time it took Yuuri to put on some clothes, and dig out his old glasses so he could at least somewhat see, Victor had found a clip board and had filled several pages of a notebook with questions for the outed were-poodle.

When Victor had finished making his list of questions for Yuuri, he thought on all he had learned while Yuuri went to get dressed. His fiancé was a poodle. A secret poodle, that the other skater obviously didn’t want him to know about. What other secrets was Yuuri hiding behind those blue frames? Was he mad at Victor for finding out about his… his… poodleness? Oh god he’s mad and Yuuri will leave Victor now because he knows about the poodle thing.  Why oh why is Victor so nosey? This is the same reason, well not the same reason but close enough, that all his previous relationships failed. Victor just  _ has _ to know everything there is about his partner. Since he wears his life on his sleeve, he expects the same from those he’s involved with. And now Yuuri, the love of his life, the one person who made life worth living for the Russian was leaving and hated him and never wanted to see him again and… was coming out of their bedroom in Victor’s red and white jacket and training pants and it was just too much.

“Do you still love me?” Victor blurted out with tears in his eyes once Yuuri was back on the couch with him.

“What?! Of course I do! I'll always love you! Do… do you still love me?” Yuuri asked, taken aback by the question.

“Why wouldn't I?” Victor stared blankly at Yuuri, the tears slowing, like he asked a dumb question.

“Because I'm not exactly human like you thought?” Yuuri replied, looking down at his hands and fidgeting.

“Yuuri, I love you for you,” Victor reached over and grabbed Yuuri like his life depended on it. “I don't care about your species. Though being human does have its perks.”

Yuuri relaxed into the hold, in turn wrapping his own arms around his fiancé. “I always seem to make you cry, I’m not a very good fiancé am I?” Victor could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

“No, you are not. Going around cuddling with other dogs, and my own for that matter!” Victor chuckled as he pressed a kiss into the Japanese skater’s hair, still holding tight to him. Yuuri thought Victor’s hold seemed a little needier than normal.

“Are you jealous?” Yuuri wondered if Victor was pouting at the thought of his cuddle sessions with Makka.

“...no…” pouted Victor, oh he was definitely pouting.

“You are!” Yuuri exclaimed, poking Victor in the cheek as he chuckled.

“Ok fine, maybe a little jealous. But can you blame me? You are quite the catch Mr.Katsuki,”  Victor punctuated this by nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck with a contented sigh.

“Want to know something?” Yuuri asked after a few minutes of quiet cuddling between the two.

“Hmm?” Victor asked, voice sleepy and warm.

“I’d much rather cuddle you when I’m a dog. I’ve always wanted too… that sounds dumb doesn’t it?” even though Victor couldn’t see his face, he could hear the blush in Yuuri’s voice.

“I’d love to cuddle you as well. Your fur looked so soft.” Victor tightened his arms in a hug.

“Maybe sometime we can do that then.” Yuuri sighed. With Victor knowing about his condition, it felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders.

After several minutes of even more cuddles, Victor voiced a question that started to nag in the back of his mind.

“Yuuri?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I… pet you?”

“Victor you cuddle and pet me all the time. Like now for instance” Yuuri sighed happily.

“No, I mean can I pet your puppy self? Scratch behind your ears, rub your belly… or is that weird?” Victor asked, blushing and looking away from Yuuri.

“You...you really want to? Because I’d really like that…” Yuuri also blushed as he confessed one of his greatest desires. In the past, Phichit had given him a good scratching around the full moon, but it was never quite right. Sure it felt good but Yuuri knew it could feel better. And having Victor rub his belly had been a secret fantasy for years at this point, ever since that first full moon after he had been turned.

Victor turned back to his fiancé, love in his watery eyes and heart shaped smile firmly in place as he nodded.

“Oh yes please! I give really good scratches! Just ask Makkachin!”

Yuuri chuckled and shook his head as he proceeded to stand up and strip out of the clothes he found earlier, taking a couple steps back in the process.

The transformation started with Yuuri’s hair getting longer and curlier. As he knelt down his legs got shorter, curly black fur sprouting along his skin. His hands turned into giant paws and his face elongated into a snout. There was no sound, no cries of pain on Yuuri’s part. In a few seconds where a man stood was now a giant black poodle. Shaking his head, Yuuri sat on his haunches and looked at Victor expectantly.

Victor sat transfixed on the couch, not sure what he was expecting but amazed all the same. When Yuuri nudged his hand with his wet nose, Victor broke out of his stupor  and started to pet his fiancé turned dog. Yuuri let out of boof of contentment when Victor started to scratch behind his ears. Nothing had ever felt quite this good before, and Yuuri was loathe to stop it.

Yuuri hopped up onto the couch, flopping over Victor’s lap to better enjoy the scratches. He was almost asleep when Victor began to speak.

“You are so soft and your coat is so sleek! I wish my hair was half as nice as your fur is naturally.” Victor started to rub his face on top of Yuuri’s head mumbling more about how unfair it was that his fiancé was so effortlessly stunning. Yuuri just cuddled closer, enjoying the attention.

“But I have to ask, just how did you become a poodle? I’m guessing you weren't born this way? Or is Hasetsu full of were-poodles?” Victor asked, still running his hands through Yuuri’s soft fur.

Yuuri huffed, and craned his neck to grab the corner of the blanket off of the back of the couch, pulling it down over himself before changing back into his normal human self. He stayed where he was draped across Victor’s lap and began his story.

“Well, it’s kinda a long story, but no Hasetsu is not some haven for liminal creatures. I’m the only strange one there that I know of. This all started back in college. It was my second year and Phichit had been assigned my roommate since we had a similar scholarship and he dragged me to this party when he found out I had not gone to any college parties. Something about wasting my wild school years or something. Well one thing lead to another, I had too much to drink, I do remember some changing in the basement of the frat house. There were a lot of other people there, and I woke up the next morning with a horrible hangover in a literal dog pile and paws instead of hands. After a lot of freaking out, I figured out how to control it and now around the full moon, I need to turn into a dog for a while and run around. Maybe cuddle my favorite human…” Yuuri finished his astonishingly short story, blushing and avoiding looking at Victor while he ran his hands through Yuuri’s hair.

“That… sounds like a very abridged version, but thank you for telling me.” Victor smiled, “I’m glad you trusted me enough to explain it. But how exactly did it happen? Did it hurt? Does it hurt to change?” Victor asked gently, still running his hand through Yuuri’s hair.

“Changing doesn’t feel like much of anything actually, just kinda odd. As for being turned,I don’t think so but it’s kinda hard to remember. The hangover the next day sure as hell did though. It was worse than the one after Sochi.” Yuuri sighed in contentment, the hand in his hair was really soothing, and it was nice to not have to hide this part of himself from Victor.

After a few quiet moments, Victor spoke again.

“You know, it would be really cute to have a picture of you and Makka. Just think of how many likes a photo of the two of you cuddled up would get!” Victor was reaching for his phone when Yuuri stopped him.

“Victor, you know you can’t tell anyone about this right? If people found out, there would be all kinds of questions and some government would probably arrest me to experiment or something, so no, I’m sorry but no pictures.” Yuuri leaned up, and fixed Victor with a hard stare as he explained his worries.

“Hmm, you are probably right. I guess I can content myself with having you all to myself,” Victor said as he pulled his fiancé into his lap for a kiss.

“What’s it like? Being a dog I mean,” Victor asked next. It seemed that Yuuri was in for a long night of explanations and demonstrations.

“Being a poodle? Well it’s not at all like in the movies. I don’t have a blood lust or instinct to kill anything. I’m still me when I’m a dog, but it’s nice to have better eyesight because I don’t need glasses in that form, even if the colors are all wrong. The only really strange thing, other than turning into a poodle in the first place, is around the full moon I get this strong urge to run around at night. I like to just run around and get some belly rubs. Oh I can also understand dogs really well. It’s not really a language like we have, but something similar.” Yuuri explained.

“That’s why Makkachin hit it off with you so well! I knew he has good taste but being understood must really help.” Victor smiled.

“Yeah, he actually really helped when I first moved back to Japan, it was really lonely the first month or so because I didn’t have anyone who I could talk to.” At this Makkachin snorted from his bed across the room. Yuuri chuckled.  “He may not have been prepared to deal with my anxiety but he’s been great to just lay down with. Very calming.”

“Do… do you know how to turn other people into poodles?” Victor asked, blushing high on his cheeks.

“What? Victor no! You don’t want this, I don’t want this but I’m stuck with it and I’m not going to inflict it on someone else.” Yuuri crosses his arms, thinking that this is done and his answer is final. He forgot how persistent his fiancé could when he wanted something.

“Don’t you think that should be my choice? So what if I want to be more like you, I love you and want to share things with you!” Victor pouted back, crossing his own arms.

“Victor no. We are engaged, we are already sharing our lives with each other,” Yuuri pleaded.

“Victor yes! What if you are now immortal?! I can’t stand the thought of leaving you behind! I love you too much to do that to you…” Victor trailed off, getting misty eyed at the thought of Yuuri outliving him by decades or centuries.

Yuuri paused in thought, while he didn’t know a ton about the initiation ritual that he drunkenly taken part in, he didn’t think he was granted long life. Probably.

With a sigh, Yuuri reached into his pocket for his phone, only to be reminded that he was only wearing a blanket, sitting on Victor’s lap while his phone was safely in his locker at the rink along with the rest of his clothes and glasses.

“Fine, I’ll call Phichit tomorrow. He’s the one who went back to the frat house to get anymore info on this mess he dragged us into.” Yuuri leaned into Victor’s chest, thoroughly exhausted from the day he had so far.

“Wait, Phichit is a were-poodle too?!” Victor gasped while he wrapped his arms around his fiancé, stunned at the revelation.

“Hmm? Oh, no not a poodle. He explained it once. Apparently the ritual just needed the person to think of their favorite dog breed. Phichit thought of hamsters. He can turn into a gigantic hamster. He’s about the size of a corgi. Can we go to bed? I’m exhausted.” Yuuri punctuated his statement with a yawn.

“Of course.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s forehead and gathered his fiancé up into his arms to carry to the bedroom.

They were laying in bed just cuddling after the rather long conversation and demonstrations, when Victor started to chuckle.

“What's so funny?” Yuuri asked.

“Just thinking on how it makes sense why Yurio didn’t like you much when he came to Hasetsu” Victor said with a smile and more chuckles.

“How do you mean? I thought it was because he was as teenager,” Yuuri asked behind another yawn.

“ It's simple,” Victor grinned, “Cats hate dogs. “


End file.
